


Slipping around

by Niennas_Apprentice (Niennas_apprentice)



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Character Study, Episode Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niennas_apprentice/pseuds/Niennas_Apprentice
Summary: What if fortune teller Baba wouldn't have been there to interupt them after that spectacular line? Drabble character study.





	Slipping around

**Author's Note:**

> This is all because if that slipping hands line in episode 94 of dragonball super.

“Wherever shall we slip next?” Frieza asked, smirk heavy in his voice. Goku just smiled, unfazed by the implied innuendo and his blatant flirting.

But his smile had an edge to it. A hunger Frieza could see in his eyes whenever the saiyan looked him over. Yes, he could work with this. That hunger was very familiar, that hunger to fight, to conquer, beat and _dominate_. He too had felt that same hunger before, it had driven him to rule an army and overtake the galaxy. But Goku also felt different, never before had Frieza felt his own hunger so strongly as when Goku looked at him like that. As if he could push him down and win and consume him.

While Frieza had, grudgingly at first, learned to enjoy the large, towering saiyan physique, it had taken him a long time to come to really respect the monkey. Afterall, one could only be beaten to death, literally, so many times before realizing who was the stronger of them.

Still, he couldn't resist the temptation to come back for more, to tempt the monkey, play the game, hungering for more, for proving himself and challenging the saiyan. He needed to know that he would get beaten, crushed, by the strongest. Because it was the only opponent who had ever given him a proper good fight. And the only opponent to ever kill him. One look at Goku's face was enough to know that the monkey was intimately aware of the fact as well. And by the knowing smirk he could probably sense the thoughts circling around Frieza's head right now as well.

“We can slip whatever you want“ Goku said, taking a step closer, eyes dark with that oh so familiar hunger. Before, he would have bristled at the implications of it. The challenge in his eyes would have offended the proud conqueror, thinking himself stronger than all others, unchallenged in his position at the very top of the food chain. But he had learned that lesson, in the most humiliating ways possible. He had begged for his life, lying broken and beaten on the ground. Goku had broken straight through all of that, straight through his pride, his plans, his devious cunning. He had seen him utterly broken and beaten and yet he still gave him that look of want and adoration, of need and hunger. It awoke feelings he hadn't even known himself able to comprehend, of wanting to _submit_ and be _consumed_.

Of course he would never just give himself up. Afterall the game, the dancing and the fight was half the fun. And another glance at Goku's face said that the monkey would never expect him to. Frieza took a matching step forward, coming up in line with Goku. He let his tail slip lightly around the saiyans wrist, caressing his hand on the way. All while keeping an eye on the deepening hunger in his eyes.

“Then let's“ Frieza said, predatory purr in his voice. And as Goku wrapped his hand around the tail in answer Frieza could only think one thing:

_This was going to be fun._

**Author's Note:**

> Frieza is a good lizard son. Also there's way too little content for these two. I still blame @adamwarlock for everything. If you wanna talk dragonball headcanons with me come over to niennasapprentice.tumblr.com.


End file.
